Chapter 4 Quests
'An Old Friend (at Walls of Troy)' Richard Wakefield: Nice to see you again. Oh, don't you look so surprised. I'm still a part of the Society, you know. No matter what Alistair and Eleanor think of me. After all, they're not the ones calling the shots. Or didn't you know that? (solve the puzzle) Richard Wakefield: There we are. Nice and tidy. Alistair was right about you: a hard worker, if a bit on the quiet side. What *is* new in Time Manor these days? I hear Eleanor has a new admirer... -oh, is that news to you? I thought it was obvious. Seems we might have a juicy little love triangle on our hands... You're behind on the times, my friend. What you don't know about the Time Society could fill a tome. Of course, I can always be persuaded to drop pearls of wisdom here and there... See you next time, good friend. 'In a Darkened Room (Hourglass Study)' Alistair: Something's gone wrong inside Time Manor. We need your help. Please come with us. Alistair: It's awful dark in here! Somebody's managed to cut the power to our humble Manor. ... which shouldn't even be possible. Quincy devised the system, and it would take a genius to understand it, let alone dismantle it. We'll have to clean up this one in the dark, I'm afraid. (solve the puzzle) Alistair: Well, we still need to get things up and running again, but it's a start. Let's head back for now. Caesar himself is likely behind this attack. It's scary to admit, but it's the most logical conclusion. The good news is, that means we're getting close. The bad news is, that means he KNOWS we're getting close. He'll be expecting us. We must be ready for anything. 'Beauty of Babylon (Hanging Gardens of Babylon)' Eleanor: What a terrific mess this all is. The closer we get to stopping Caesar, the more he's likely to lash out against us. Still, we must push onward. I need you and Megan at the Hanging Gardens. Yes, OF BABYLON. What other Hanging Gardens could I possibly be referring to? Megan: My goodness, it's beautiful. Of course, it'd be even more beautiful without the tennis balls and bowling pins cluttering it up. (solve the puzzle) Megan: Just think, all this beauty to evoke the mountains of Persia, just to make a spouse feel less homesick. I hope I find someone that devoted to my happiness... Quincy: We're getting close! Just a few more locations and we should be able to face Caesar. H-Hurrah? 'Florentine Follies (Streets of Florence)' Megan: We need to return to Florence. Turns out it's another one of Caesar's, uh, linchpin-thingies. (travel to scene) Megan: Feels like we were just here, doesn't it? You know...I've been thinking of asking, well, asking Quincy out on a date. Nothing too fancy, of course. Maybe over to the London Nightclub, or the Beijing Market. What do you think? (complete scene) Megan: *Sigh* You're probably right. We're all a bit too busy with this Caesar nonsense. Maybe once we're done, I can take him for some celebratory tea. (return to garden) Alistair : We are so very close. Hopefully we'll have good news from Quincy soon. Until then! Category:Florentine Follies (Streets of Florence)